1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus which measures seeds, fertilizers, insecticide and/or other granulated products. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hydraulic scale for determining the seeding density of a planter.
2. Background of the Art
Farmers and other fieldworkers typically purchase various amounts of seed to plant in a planting filed. Tractors and other types of planters are often used to distribute and/or plant seeds and/or feed in the field. It is often a difficult task to determines how much seed being planted in a particular area or field and/or to determine if a particular planter is sufficiently calibrated. Further, this problem is magnified because different planters place seeds at different rates.